A Love Lost and Found
by NightShade94
Summary: Six years have passed since Ginny let go of her old life and started anew. will Draco be able to win a place in the lives of his love and a certain blond six year old?
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley stood patiently inside the Quidditch supply shop, waiting for her son to finish his dialogue with the shop's elderly owner about the newest broom in the market.

Luke was positively giddy with excitement when he finally came over to her.

"Mr. John says that I'm going to be a great quidditch player mummy! He said I'll make you proud one day!" stated six year old Luke, his grey eyes huge and shining with excitement.

"I'm sure you will sweetheart! Now wave goodbye to Mr. John, it's getting late and we have to get home soon." Smiling down at her son, she lovingly tousled his white blond hair, as they made their way out of the shop and into the crowded streets of the wizard market in Birmingham.

"I'm going to be a seeker mummy! Mr. John told me that the seeker is the most important player on the team. Would you like that mummy?"

So much like his father, Ginny thought wistfully. Luke was indeed the spitting image of his father with his platinum blond hair and mysterious grey eyes in a face that gave indication of a strong jaw and chiseled aristocratic features, even in the roundness of childhood. So much so, that when he had first been born, Ginny had been at a loss, searching for any resemblance to her or her family in his tiny little face. He had been the kind of baby that people, magical and muggle alike, stopped to admire and coo at while in his pram. She soon grew accustomed to exclamations of what a beautiful son she had, and how he would grow up to be a fine young lad. And being the proud mother that she was, she wholly agreed.

Ginny had long since accepted the fact that her son, her little Luke as quite undeniably a Malfoy in every way. From his attractive aristocratic features, to his sharp, quick intelligence and proud, perfect manners (which Ginny took credit for, thank you very much!) and the rather annoying, but adorable smirk, he was every bit a Malfoy. And although he did at times show a clever and very mischievous streak and a tendency to get into trouble, which reminded her strongly of her twin brothers, she couldn't help but be a tad bit miffed that her son did not posses any features or traits that would show him to be her son, a Weasley!

She was brought away from her musings by a sharp tug at her hand. Looking down, she realized that Luke was still, rather anxiously awaiting her reply.

"Of course I will love it darling! You will make a superb seeker." As she quickly assured her scowling son, Ginny couldn't help but notice that he looked exactly like his father when he did that. She smiled as he beamed happily at her words, her heart swelling with love for this little person holding her hand. He was her world, her everything, and it never ceased to amaze her just how much love she felt for her son.

Seeing that they had arrived at the public owlery, she made her way inside. Telling her son to stay by her side, she let go of his hand to reach inside the little purse that she carried to retrieve the letter she had written to Luna last evening, and began the task of choosing an owl. The usual messenger owls wouldn't do as her friend was holidaying in France at the moment. She thought fondly of her rather odd friend, her heart filling with gratitude for the young woman who was her only companion and remaining friend and confidant from her old life; her rock and source of undying support.

Finally choosing a long distance owl and tying the letter to its leg, she sent him off and turned around to take her son's hand and head home. The only catch was that he was no longer there with her. Panicking, she ran out of the owlery, looking frantically all around, searching for the platinum blond head of her little boy.

She soon found him in front of the wand maker's shop, calmly observing a young boy as he shot colorful sparks out of his obviously new wand.

"Lucas Draconis Malfoy! How many times do I have to tell you not to run off like that? Do you have any idea just how much that scares me young man!" she exclaimed, clutching her son to herself.

"I'm sorry mummy, I was just exploring. I did not mean to scare you!" Luke assure her, eyes wide and expression rather innocent. Ginny melted immediately.

"I know sweetie. Mummy was very worried. Just don't do it again!" she pleaded.

"Of course I won't mummy" her son dutifully replied.

" that's what you say every time Luke!" Ginny admonished.

"I know!" her son deadpanned, the infamous Malfoy smirk gracing his features. Ginny shook her head and smiled indulgently at her son, taking his hand and leading him away.

In her relief, she did not notice the dark skinned man standing near them: a face she would have found extremely familiar, had she paid any attention.

….

Blaise Zabini made his way to the inn he was staying at, the wheels in his brain turning rapidly. This was interesting. Very interesting indeed. He had just seen the Weasley girl with a boy who could very well have been Draco's twin at that age. And what's more, Weasley ha d called the child's name rather loudly. Lucas Draconis Malfoy!

So this was why she disappeared so suddenly. Unable to wait any longer without breaking the news to his best friends, Blaise packed is belongings with a flick of his wand.

It was time to return home.

Boy was Draco Malfoy in for a surprise!

…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey there ppl! This is my very first ever fanfic attempt and lots of luv and kisses to all who reviewed for the 1st chapter! i will love you all forever! in my haste and excitement to post it i totally missed the authors note! sorry for that! plus, english isnt my first language, so please bear with me if and when i commit blunders!

Disclaimer: I am NOT J.! (obviously) . this is her universe, im just borrowing! and also, if this fanfic bares ANY resemblance to any other fic here, its because i was a reader way before i started this fic and a lot of you probably inspired this! please do not take offence!

so, with no further ado, here is da new chap.. faster than i promised (because i love you ppl) and along with it.. our beloved snarky slytherin! ENJOY!

The golden snitches zooming here and there on the invitation were starting to give him a headache. He sat it aside on the mahogany desk which was already clustered with parchment. (Note to self: never bring work home again!)

Tomorrow was the birthday of Potter's second son. And as per usual, Draco was invited. Yes, that's right! He, Draco-ex death eater, spawn of the devil-Malfoy was no longer the mortal enemy of the savior of the wizarding world. In fact, they were… _friends_! Who would've thunk!

This, getting invited to all of these family events, Draco decided, was the downside of being a member of the Order of the Phoenix. What the bloody hell was he supposed to do at a tiny tot's birthday bash? The smiley squealing kids running helter-skelter as their even smilier, proud parents looked on did nothing but remind him of all that could have been.

Not that he needed any reminding. It was pathetic really. Not a day went by that Draco didn't think of a certain witch with fiery red hair and chocolate brown eyes; always dancing with laughter and happiness, even during the bleakest of times.

Enough! Draco decided. Ginevra hadn't hesitated for a moment before removing herself from his life. She had gone her own way and hadn't looked back even once. He would never admit it, not to anybody, but Ginny Weasley mattered more to him than anybody ever had. It had been her and her constantly happy and upbeat nature that had given him hope as well as the will to fight and survive on more than one occasion. When she had come into his life, she had given Draco a reason to live, to survive through the war.

The only thing that had stopped him from going tearing off to find her and make her his again, this time permanently, had not been the measly letter that she had left with her brother, the Weasel King. It had been the pain of rejection, of realizing that she did not care enough. His pride had been terribly wounded that she could just up and leave him, leave what they had. If she didn't care enough, why should he?

Instead, Draco had spent the past six, almost seven years, waiting in vain for her to return to him. Six years, brushing off his mother's pleas that he settle down with a nice witch and give her a grandchild. He had told her not to get her hopes up, marriage was not his thing. Truth was that marriage to, and spending his life with anyone other than Ginevra left him cold.

"Oof!"

Draco swirled around, shaking those depressing thoughts off, to find his best friend; Blaise Zabini sprawled across the floor in front of the fireplace, completely covered in soot. Blaise raised his dark blue gaze to meet Draco's grey one, dancing with mirth.

"Some help?"

Shaking his head in exasperated amusement, Draco pulled his friend off the floor.

"Why you insist on using the floo network, knowing full well that you can't handle it, I will never know!"

"Oh go on! Mock me! It is only for you that I undertook such grave dangers, you ungrateful git!" Blaise replied, giving an indignant huff.

"Only you, Blaise, would categorize travelling by floo, a grave danger!" Draco howled with laughter.

Blaise made himself comfortable on one of the plush armchairs in his friend's study, waiting for said friend to overcome his sudden fit of laughter. It was rare to see the young Malfoy in such high spirits and laughing so freely these days. So, annoying as it was, Blaise was glad to be of service.

"What, may I ask, Mr. Zabini, has got Draco here in such high spirits?" came the quiet, low voice of their former potions master, as he slid gracefully into the seat beside Blaise. A hint of a smile played on his once stern mouth and Blaise knew that he was genuinely pleased at the sight.

By this time, Draco's sudden fit of mirth had subsided into random snickers. Sliding into the seat opposite those of his long time friend and mentor-turned-stepfather, he asked.

"What was _so_ important that you undertook such great perils in order to see me Blaise? You did mention that it was for my benefit. I must admit, I am rather curious."

At this, Blaise sat up and cleared his throat, a smile spreading across his face which was quite reminiscent of a cat which had feasted on all the canaries in Great Britain.

"What would you say Draco, if I were to tell you that during my business trip to Birmingham-which was cut short rather abruptly- I made a very startling discovery?"

"I would tell you to get to the bloody point already! Frankly, you are creeping me out! Your eyes are bloody _twinkling_ Zabini. Are you sure you're not related to Dumbledore?" Draco growled at his beaming friend.

"Yes Mr. Zabini, do tell us what has got you so excited? Are you sure that you shouldn't have been in Gryffindor?" Snape asked, sniggering.

Any self-respecting Slytherin would have been horrified at that prospect; Blaise however, merely shrugged and looked Draco in the eyes.

"I saw Ginny Weasley Draco. She is in Birmingham."

Draco felt as though cold hands had gripped his insides and twisted them harshly as Blaise's words registered. Grey eyes stormy, his face was once again the emotionless mask that had helped him greatly during his years as a spy for the Order. His hands were gripping the armrests of his seat with so much effort that his knuckles turned white.

"I do not care where she is Zabini. I don't bloody care!"

His voice was so cold that the temperature in the room seemed to drop by at least a few degrees. Blaise however, continued, seemingly unaffected by the suddenly frost atmosphere of the room.

"Not even if I told you that she had a child with her? Her son?"

Both the men in front of him winced at the agony that showed on Draco's face before he forced his face back into the expressionless mask.

"I told you before Zabini, I don't care! So she moved on with her life, what's that got to do with me?" the words would have been rather more effective and believable if Draco's voice hadn't sounded so hoarse and broken: the agony he felt showing plainly through.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." With this obvious dismissal, Draco turned his back to them.

Blaise shared a look with his friend's stepfather, who seemed at a loss as to what he was supposed to do.

"Draco, listen to me. You should care! You should care because the child couldn't be more than six years old. I heard her call out his name Draco. Ginny Weasley named her son Lucas Draconis Malfoy! That's why you should care! He's _your_ son Draco!" Blaise very nearly yelled at his friend, unable to hold it in any longer.

Severus Snape stiffened shock apparent on his face. If he looked surprised, then Draco's expression was one that could only be described as bewilderment. He turned slowly to face his friend, eyes wide with shock. All the color had drained from his face and he sank back onto the armchair, his legs unable to support him any longer.

He had a son? A little boy named Lucas? All this time he had wished for a family of his own, and he had had a son all along. An heir!

Wonder replaced the shock on his face as his mind absorbed this news.

"A son? My son? Blaise, I have a son!" Draco spluttered, not quite sure how he was supposed to feel, but undeniably blissful all the same.

"Yes Draco, your son! A son who looks exactly like you! He could very well be your twin you know right down to that infuriating smirk of yours. In fact if I didn't know better, I'd think Ginny hadn't even been present when you made him, you know what I mean!" Blaise winked at his friend.

At these words, Draco's smile widened so much that it was in danger of being permanently plastered on to his face. Aside from the overwhelming joy, a strong sense of pride threatened to smother him.

"I have to find him! My son! Sev, I have to bring him home! I can barely wait to see him." Draco was already planning his trip to Birmingham as he rambled.

"Whoa Draco, slow down! You can't just go tearing down to Birmingham!"

Draco glared at his longtime friend, as if daring Blaise to stop him.

"I agree with him Draco. This is a sensitive matter and should be handled with a great deal of delicacy. An hour ago, you didn't know that you had a son! Think of your mother. She has been begging for a grandchild. No doubt she'll be delighted, but keep in mind that she didn't know of your.. umm.. _relations_ with Ms. Weasley. It will take some getting used to. And what of Ms. Weasley? She is the mother of your child. She obviously doesn't want you involved. What of her Draco?"

By the end of his stepfather's tirade, Draco had a contemplative look on his face. Severus was right, there was a lot to be considered. His mother, for instance, needed to be informed before he turned up with her six year old grandson. And Ginevra, she would probably be a whole other obstacle.

She had kept his son from him. _Six years_! He had missed six years of his son's life! His first steps, first words and six years worth of birthdays and Christmases. She had no right! Draco had as much right over their son as she did!

But he wouldn't miss anymore! His son was a Malfoy. He didn't deserve to grow up in some small shack in Birmingham. He belonged in Wales, at the Malfoy Manor. And he would soon be in his rightful place, along with his mother! Oh yes! Draco had no intention of letting her go this time, not at all…..

A/N: there you go! chap 2! will try to update every monday and friday! i promise dat i'll try!

n as you noticed, snape isnt dead, lucius is.. snape has married narcissa (i've always loved that pairing). plus draco is an order member. he came over to the light side!

Please please read and REVIEW! not only this fic, but all the fics you read! your reviews are trully wat keeps writers going! (constructive) criticism very welcome! =D

NightShade94.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys! a bit late, I know! im sorry.. but now that my classes have ended for the holidays i will update more frequently. i promise!  
And i would like to thank all those of you who reviewed and added my story to alerts. but please i need more reviews! and btw, i'm thinkin of starting a carlisle/bella story.. wat do you guys think? lemme know yea? **

**so enough with the blabber, here you go.. fresh new chapter.. with the WEASLEYS!  
...**

"I saw her in the market Draco! That does _not_ equal to knowing her whereabouts!" Blaise Zabini gave an exasperated sigh. He was seriously regretting coming along with his friend.

Draco huffed with anger and resumed his pacing. They had been in Birmingham for more than half a day now! Over twelve hours had passed and his men still hadn't found Ginevra or his son. They were all incompetent fools, he decided.

"Seriously Draco! Will you _please_ stop the pacing? You are waking me dizzy! I've always known that patience isn't one of your qualities, but this is too much. Anyways, you're wearing down the carpet, oh for Merlin! _Sit down_!"

Deciding against dignifying Blaise's taunting exclamations with a response, Draco obliged. Making himself comfortable on the recliner -well, as comfortable as he could, given the circumstances anyway – Draco's thoughts strayed to the events of the past week. Even though he had had to forcefully restrain himself from rushing off to find his son on more than one occasion, the past week's events had been essential not to mention amusing.

_At times_, he added mentally, recalling Charlie Weasley's face, red and contorted with rage. _That had not been pleasant._

HIs conversation with his mother had been easy and had gone as smoothly as he'd let his imagination risk it, thanks to his stepfather who had forewarned his mother of the situation.

Although she was rather displeased that Draco hadn't thought to inform her of his relationship with Ginevra, the idea of a grandson mollified her quickly enough. To Draco's surprise and great pleasure, she had warmed up to the idea of the youngest Weasley almost immediately, muttering about her being "just what he needed". Narcissa couldn't wait to have her grandson in her arms, to spoil him thoroughly as only a grandmother could, and demanded that Draco leave for Birmingham at once.

And Draco would have obliged all too happily had it not been for the uncomfortable nagging feeling in his stomach, the thought that he needed to do this just right. Severus had rather delightfully declared it to be his conscious. A preposterous suggestion, as if a Malfoy even had such a thing! But then, this particular Malfoy had a son with a _Weasley_, so that wasn't too unthinkable a possibility.

Anyway, thanks to this feeling, whatever it was, Draco soon found himself at the doorstep of the house quite aptly named The Burrow. After waiting there for almost ten minutes in a failed attempt to calm his nerves, Draco rapped sharply on the door. He almost turned and fled in the little while that it took for the Weasley matriarch to open the door, but he firmly stood his ground. He was a Malfoy after all, and Malfoy's weren't cowards!

"Oh Draco dear! So nice of you to come visit. Do come in." Molly Weasley beamed up at the young man, ushering him inside.

"You know, you picked just the right evening for a visit, everyone's home today. Even Charlie is home from Romania."

Draco gulped audibly at this little bit of information. All of the Weasleys _at once_? Although he had formed cordial friendships with all of them while fighting by their side during the war, he doubted that they would react pleasantly to the news that he had knocked up their baby sister six years ago. Not to mention that this fact was the reason that their precious Gin-Gin had stayed away from them for all this time.

'I'm sooo dead' he thought morosely as Molly dragged him into the living room where the entire clan was assembled. Seven redheaded men and one raven haired one, plus their respective wives looked up as he entered, all wearing pleasantly surprised expressions. He gave them all a grimace of a smile in return.

"Ah! Draco my boy! It's been so long, come sit." Arthur Weasley patted the armchair next to his.

"Hello everyone, where's the brat brigade?"

"Today's visit to the zoo tired them all. They went to bed early." Hermione Weasley answered among chuckles at his affectionate nickname for all the Weasley grandchildren. She smiled at him from her place on her husband Fred's lap. ( Hey! I like that pairing ok. Sue me!)

"So what brought you here Draco? I was under the impression that you tended to avoid these gatherings as much as possible." Cho Chang-Potter remarked, no doubt referring to his absence from her son's birthday party two days ago. Draco gave her a sheepish smile.

'I'm sorry Cho, I forgot. I had a lot on my mind. That's kind of what I needed to talk to you all about. I promise I'll be there with double the gifts next time."

"What is it Malfoy? Need the big guys to kill the monsters under your bed for you?" it was Ron who spoke this time. (obviously)

"Oh no Weasley. That sort of drama I leave for you, don't worry." Draco retorted with a smile. The verbal sparring between them, lethal as they were during Hogwarts, had now receded to a friendly banter.

"What is it son?" Arthur questioned gently.

Taking this as the cue to start talking, Draco sat up and cleared his throat, facing a roomful of expectant faces. Here goes nothing, he thought, suddenly wishing he had compiled his will before coming here.

"Actually Mr. Weasley, its just that… I wanted to tell you that…umm"

"Yes.." Harry prodded, obviously enjoying seeing Draco so uncomfortable.

"It's Ginny! She's in Birmingham, and she has a son. My son!" Draco blurted out and immediately regretted it when he saw the reddening faces of all the Weasley males, including Potter of course. Draco cursed himself for coming alone, gulping nervously at the feeling of inevitable doom in the air. So he was quite surprised when, instead of the onslaught he expected, Percy asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"And how old would this boy be Draco?"

"Umm.. six!"

_Then_, came the onslaught!

In the chaos that ensued, Draco thanked Merlin profusely for his finely honed Quidditch reflexes as seven fully grown men lunged at him.

So when Fleur Weasley stepped in front of him and raised a hand to stop the redheaded mob from tearing him apart, limb from limb, his gratefulness knew no bounds.

"Stop! That eez enouf! Now before you keel him, let me ask him something." (so many years of staying in England is bound to have improved her English right?)

"Draco, deed you know where Ginny was all zees time? Deed you know of your son?" Fleur asked calmly.

"No.. I just found out two days back actually.." Draco thought he sounded far calmer than he felt.

"So you're telling me that Ginny never told you that she was pregnant?" George Weasley asked him from between clenched teeth.

Draco nodded mutely, aware that one wrong word would trigger a very Weasley explosion.

"I don't care what he says! He may not have known it, but he is the reason that our Ginbug has stayed away from us for almost seven years!" Ron growled, taking a step toward him.

"No Ron! It wasn't exactly his fault!" Lavender pleaded with her husband.

"Not his fault? How is it not his fault? He knocked up our baby sister! And out of wedlock no less. I say we kill him!" Charlie roared, face red with fury, looking remarkably like one of the dragons he worked with.

Draco winced and waited for the next outburst. However it was Harry Potter who spoke then, his voice calm.

"You would have killed him if you knew he was seeing Ginny anyway. And it was during the war Charlie, everybody made rash decisions. I think that the fact that Draco came and told us speaks volumes of his high regards of Ginny as well as this family. A lesser man would have preferred to keep us in the dark rather than face our wrath." Harry tried to make his adoptive family see a color other than red.

In the awkward silence that followed Molly Weasley asked quietly.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, yes I do Molly. More than anything. I want to bring her home along with our son. And I intend to make her my wife. Arthur I lost her once, I won't lose her again."

It was the first and only time that Draco has voiced his affections for Ginevra out loud, and his declaration seemed to have a calming effect on all of the Weasleys. All of them relaxed and Bill even cracked a smile.

"Then, in that case, I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that you have our blessing."

…

Draco smiled wistfully as he thought of that afternoon. Ginny's brothers, he decided, could very well make facing Voldemort look like a walk in the park.

Now if only he could find her and take her home. But he had an idea that Ginevra would prove to be quite difficult to persuade. She was quite the spitfire after all.

"Finally!" Blaise's exclamation brought Draco back to the present. He looked up to see Blaise untying a letter from the leg of an eagle owl.

"Hey Draco. You can stop moping around now. Here's the address!" Blaise waved the parchment in front of his face. Draco snatched the parchment from his friend's hands and read the address.

Slowly, the infamous Malfoy smirk spread across his face. The same one that used to give his professors back at Hogwarts nightmares that even Voldemort could never induce.

"Come on Blaise. Time to pay my family a long overdue visit!".

**...**

**A/N: next chapter; ginny and draco meet! bam! will post soon. already half written!**

**please please review! love to all!**

**NightShade94.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so here is the big chappy. Ginny meets Draco! had a lot of trouble writing this!  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to my close friend Saleena for being so supportive 24/7. She has been so wonderful! I love you Sallo!**

**Enjoy!  
...**

Ginny unwound the towel from her hair and tossed it on to the end of her bed. She reached for the hairbrush on her dresser and paused in the motion when she heard voices from the living room. Her son's boyish voice mingled with the unmistakable low pitch of a man. Concern overrode modesty. Clad only in her bathrobe, Ginny hurried down the narrow hall. Luke knew better than to let a stranger in the house.

The scolding she planned to unleash died on her lips and she stopped in her tracks. The man sitting on the couch next to her son was no stranger.

He looked up and she found herself staring into the stormy grey eyes of her worst nightmare. She opened her mouth but couldn't get a word out. Within a split second, the cozy little world that she had created for her son and herself stopped and shifted. In her mind's eye she saw it go spinning out of her control.

"Hello to you too Ginny." Looking in the direction of the voice she saw Blaise Zabini. He was leaning against the wall near the fireplace, dark eyes dancing with amusement. Seeing this Ginny felt her temper rise. So Draco had brought reinforcements along with him. She thought, fuming. This wasn't Hogwarts anymore, and if Zabini thought that he could have some fun at her expense, he was quite mistaken.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Draco, willing her voice not to waver.

"We need to talk." Came his curt reply.

"About what?"

"Oh I don't know" Draco tilted his head to one side. "maybe we can have the conversation we should have had seven years ago."

For several long moments they stared at each other, not unlike two soldiers bracing for battle. Ginny wasn't at all eager at the prospect of being alone with Draco, but whatever was said between them, she was certain that it would be best if Luke didn't hear. Blaise solved her dilemma for her.

"Come on Luke. Let us leave this lot to talk. I rather fancy a visit to that sweet shop just round the corner. You can show me the best kinds." He said, putting an affectionate arm around Luke's shoulders.

She almost refused to let Luke go for a moment, maternal concern overriding the importunateness of the situation. But Blaise was Draco's best friend. He would never let any harm come to Luke as he obviously knew who Luke's father was. Like it could ever be hidden. She scoffed to herself. Anybody who knew Draco would realize it the moment they laid eyes on Luke! Damn the dominant Malfoy genes! Damn them to where the sun never shines!

When she spoke, she turned her attention to her son. "Run along now Luke. Come home in about an hour okay?" Luke nodded and turned towards Blaise who took the child's hand in his own.

All of a sudden, Luke hesitated and turned to Ginny. Putting on his brave face, he glanced at Draco who stood stiff and stoic, and asked Ginny.

"Is he my father Mummy?"

Although Ginny was not surprised that Luke had figured it out by himself after meeting Draco all of one time- though young, he had always been remarkably clever – his innocent question caught her off guard. She stiffened, and out of the corner of her eye, saw Draco and Blaise share a surprised glance.

"…Yes sweetheart.. this is…your Daddy.."

Luke nodded and looked towards his father, who to his credit, attempted what was supposed to be a welcoming smile. Ginny's heart broke then, when her son wrapped his small arms around her tightly and buried his face in her bathrobe. Ginny recognized this gesture as a show of vulnerability that he had never before let anybody other than her witness.

It showed that he had been far more shaken up by the events of the day than he had let on. She swore, then and there, that no matter what happened, or what was to come, she would never let him hurt her little boy. Her mind made up, she looked at the man responsible for everything in her life that had gone awry, as well as everything that was more precious to her than all that she had lost.

Draco was staring at the picture that she made with her son with an expression of such hunger and longing that Ginny felt her defenses weaken. But she held on firm. No, she decided, it wouldn't do to give him the upper hand. So what if he had no idea of this particular fact.

Luke loosened his arms and looked up at his mother. She smiled at him lovingly and pressed a tender kiss on his forehead.

"Come on now Luke" Blaise called gently giving Ginny a warm, reassuring smile. She gave him a small smile in return, more for Luke's benefit than anything else.

"Go with your Uncle Blaise now Luke."

Blaise looked positively gleeful by this new name and even Draco cracked a smile, looking thoroughly surprised. It was only fair, Ginny reasoned. It was only fair, Ginny reasoned, that Luke knew who Blaise was in his life. After all Draco and Blaise had always been, to each other, the brothers that neither had.

After her son had gone with his new found uncle, Ginny stood staring at the doorway, trying to delay the coming confrontation even if for a few precious moments. She was definitely not looking forward to this clash with Draco, the only man to ever hold her heart. But she would be damned if she went down without a fight. She could live without her heart; she couldn't live without her child. Her baby boy.

"Thank you for not lying to my son." A familiar silky drawl interrupted her reverie.

Ginny turned to face him with a start. His eyes were pools of mercury swirling with something she couldn't exactly pinpoint. They roved over her figure appreciatively, eyes darkening, and suddenly Ginny was painstakingly aware of her nakedness beneath the thin robe. Her cheeks warmed with humiliation as she averted her gaze from Draco's.

"I'll go put some clothes on.. make yourself comfortable.." she turned to flee into the sanctuary f her room, away from Draco's intense gaze.

"I don't mind. In fact, I rather like the view right now." Draco drawled his voice even deeper than before.

Blushing furiously, Ginny shot him a death glare, which he, the snarky Slytherin that he was, answered with a single raised eyebrow.

Refusing to rise to bait, Ginny made her way into her room, but alas! She just couldn't resist getting in the last word.

"And by the way, he is _my_ son!"

…..

As Ginny disappeared into the house, Draco shook his head humorlessly at her parting shot. Luke was his son as well. Ginevra may have taken the dig at him just then, but her acceptance of Blaise as Luke's uncle clearly showed that she had accepted the situation somewhat at least. That was far more than Draco had expected, and he would happily work with what he got.

He made his way towards the fireplace, on top of which, a series of photographs were arranged. On the far right a baby boy, his face red and eyes shut tight, a tuft of shockingly white hair sticking out from under the baby blue blankets that he was wrapped in. The baby blinked and fussed every once in a while.

Next to it was a muggle photograph of Ginevra with a toddler. She was seated gracefully on an armchair, her fiery hair tumbling in loose waves down her shoulders, chocolate eyes shining with pride and happiness. The baby boy in her arms was beaming widely, arms wide as if to give the photographer a hug. His platinum blond hair contrasted sharply with his mother's red waves. Luke's grey eyes shining like pools of silver as they twinkled as only a child's could. Draco's heart thudded painfully with longing and he swiftly took the photo and slid it into the inside pocket of his signature black robes.

When his knock was answered by his son, Draco had been shocked. Although Blaise had repeatedly insisted on the likeliness between the father and son, seeing it for himself had been unreal to say the least. He had stared at Luke unbelievingly, almost certain that he was staring at a mirror, or atleast a portal which was showing him his six year old self, only to persuade himself moments later that he was just being idiotic. This was definitely his son.

His suspicions were only confirmed when Luke had spoken to him and Blaise; inviting them inside after being reassured that they had come to see his mother. His perfect manners and quick wit that was apparent almost immediately had Draco bursting with pride. Ginevra had done her job well!

And then she herself had come rushing into the living room, clad only in a bathrobe, worry evident on her face. In her shock, she had remained frozen to the spot, and Draco had taken the opportunity to thoroughly study the woman who had tortured him with her memories and thoughts in the past seven years. Pregnancy and childbirth had given more definition to her previously slight curves and the vibrant color of her hair had deepened to a lovely red. Other than that, Ginevra Weasley was still the same beautiful girl- now woman, that Draco had fallen for so many years ago.

He was genuinely taken by surprise when Luke had so quietly asked Ginny whether Draco was his father. He was definitely very smart to be able to figure that out by himself and so soon. He was even more shocked when Ginevra had admitted to her son that Draco was Luke's 'daddy'.

When Luke had embraced Ginevra, Draco had gotten a glimpse into what it must be like, having a child who loved you. Jealousy fierce claws gripped him tightly until he remembered that this was _his_ family. He would soon be a part of this world, no matter what!

After Luke left with Blaise, Draco had had to restrain himself forcefully from stopping him and seating him beside himself. Draco wanted to look at him, hear him talk. But most of all, he ached to hear his son call him Daddy. However, that would have to wait, he decided grudgingly. First of all, he had to clear everything with Ginevra, which would be best, for him as well as her and their son.

"Would you like some tea?" Ginny asked Draco. She had dressed in a simple cream sweater and her favorite comfy blue jeans, her hair pulled up into a sleek ponytail. She hoped that her nervousness didn't show.

"No thank you, we should get right down to business." Draco informed her curtly.

"Oh yes! I had forgotten that I was in the presence of the head of Malfoy Co operations. Everything should be done according to his Highness!" thank God for sarcasm, thought Ginny.

"Very funny Ginevra! But seriously, we need to talk."

"Go on then. And by the way, don't call me Ginevra! It's Ginny." He hadn't changed at all had he?

"Why not? Ginevra is a perfectly nice name. And I refuse to call the mother of my son by a name inspired from an alcoholic drink!" Draco scoffed, hoping to get a response from his favorite spitfire.

Ginny merely looked at him steadily, refusing to rise to his bait. She was a responsible, mature adult now. A mother. She wouldn't let Draco Malfoy and his snobbish remarks change that! No thank you!

Seeing that Ginevra was not about to respond, Draco sat up and asked her the question that had plagued him for the past week.

"Why didn't you tell me Ginevra? Why did you keep our son from me?"

Ginny stiffened and looked down at her hands, clasping them on her lap.

"I was scared. I didn't know how you would react. You never gave me any indication that you felt anything for me. I was nothing more than a..a..shag! I didn't want our child to be a burden to you. And I knew that my family would never understand, so I left a letter with Ron, telling them I needed to get away after the war, and came here." Ginny told him everything in a rush, wanting to get this whole ordeal over with as soon as possible.

"We were good together Ginevra. It was during the war! We both sought comfort from each other, and because I didn't declare my undying love for you, you kept my son from me? What sort of excuse is that Ginevra?" Draco asked harshly, his voice rough with suppressed anger.

"I am not saying that what I did was strictly correct. But I didn't know what else to do Draco, and I'm not going to apologize for that. All I knew was that my son didn't deserve to come into a world that would judge him for being our son." Ginny defended herself to him.

"So why did he give him my name? And what does he know about his father? What have you told him about me?" Draco was far from satisfied by this explanation.

"It was the only thing I could give him of you Draco. I could never begrudge my son his father's name. And I told him the truth. I owe him that much." Ginny answered, trying to persuade him though she was not quite sure why. "I told him that his father loves him very much, that he is a good man. I told him that if you knew about him, you would be here."

Draco was taken aback by this declaration. He had expected things to be very difficult. But then again, Ginevra always surprised him.

"Well then, get packed when Luke gets back. We are going back home" saying that, Draco stood up to wait for Blaise to return.

"Whoa! Wait right there mister! You are Luke's father, and because of that I won't begrudge you the right to be a part of our lives. But you cannot make decisions for us! I won't allow it. Anyways, I haven't spoken with my family in seven years! I can't just go back." Ginny fumed.

"Even if I tell you that they know, and are waiting for you?"

"W..what?" Ginny didn't dare believe it. "You told them? What did they say?"

"They just want you back! And they are so excited to meet Luke, especially Molly. Their only regret is that they couldn't know him from the beginning."

Ginny was too shocked to reply, and seeing Blaise and Luke returning through the window, he took advantage of her silence.

"Owl me in two days time and let me know when to pick you up. Don't bother arguing Ginevra; you know that I always get what I want. If you don't contact me in two days, I'll have my lawyers contact you." He warned lightly.

Just then Luke came into the house, clutching a bag full of sweets. He took one look and them and smiled. It was not his usual large grin, but it was more than he expected. It seemed as though Draco would not have any difficulty winning his son over. (All thanks to Ginevra of course)

Draco smiled back and turned to leave with Blaise.

"Bye Luke. See you very soon okay?" when his son nodded slowly after looking up to see his mother smile encouragingly, Draco almost felt bad for the next words that left his mouth. _Almost_.

"Two days Ginevra."

**...**

**A/N: so what do you think? review and tell me! you know you want to! feel free to give me any ideas that you might have for this story. plus, do you think Luna and Blaise make a good pair *conspirational wink*  
p.s: i still havent got any feedback as to whether i should post my carlisle/bella story. tell me what you think guys!**

**NightShade94**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Not mine. **

* * *

_Bloody prat! _

Exactly who did he think he was anyway? Ginny glared at the piece of parchment clutched in her hand, the words on it, written in Draco's own personal calligraphy sent her temper up another notch. A remarkable feat indeed!

"Umm Ginny… you might want to start packing. He did say he would be here this evening."

"And obviously that would mean that I should bow down to his will and become his little puppet! Aaargh! He makes me sooo mad Luna! Popping up out of nowhere, and going straight to ordering me around! Who does he think he is?"

"The father of your baby who, by the way, you kept in the dark for seven years maybe." was Luna's calm reply.

Even as she shot her best friend an icy glare, Ginny was forced to acknowledge the truth in her words. He did have the right to demand time with his son. To love him; to get to know hi;, and get him to except their bond. She had, after all deprived him of seven years of his son's life. And therein lay her answer.

"Not one word Luna" knowing her friend would remark on her sudden change of mind, Ginny quickly made her way to her room, checking on her sleeping son on the way, as Luna made her way after her.

Two days ago, when Draco had left with the poorly veiled threat, Ginny had panicked and immediately called in reinforcements. After all, Draco did have Blaise, it was only fair that she had support too. Especially if she was expected to abandon the comfort of her simple home and relocate to the grandeur and almost suffocating 'Malfoy-ness' of the Manor in Wiltshire, she would need somebody to go over battle plans with.

Ginny knew that Draco had no intention of being distant, nor was he going to allow her full custody of their son. And truthfully, that scared her more than just a little. Draco Malfoy may seem harmless enough compared to Lucius, but it was also true that he could be as ruthless and persistent as his sire. He knew what he wanted and he wouldn't stop until he had it.

So Ginny feared that she would lose Luke to Draco, and that was a possibility that she did not even want to consider. It was true that Draco would never let his son go, but it was also true that Ginny was prepared to give him as good as she got. She would go to Malfoy Manor because she wanted her son to have the comforts that being the Malfoy heir had to offer, and also because she owed it to both her family and Draco's.

That was another factor that had her crippled with fear and indecision. Her family was going to be a nightmare! Merlin knew they would stifle her the moment she was within reach. In fact, she wondered what it was that Draco had pulled in order to ensure that her father and brothers had not broken down her door and locked her up in a tower already. Whatever it was, it sure was effective.

Seeing Ginny's troubled state, Luna shooed her off to sleep with the assurance that she would get everything done. The fact that her fiercely independent friend did not make a sound in protest showed Luna just how the whole matter had shaken her. Luna was not a Gryffindor, but she was as loyal as they came and she vowed to herself that she would stick to Ginny and Luke's side even as they entered the dragon's lair. After all, it was only fair that Ginny had her own Blaise.

….

Meanwhile, at the Malfoy manor, preparations for the impending arrival were going on at a dizzying pace, spearheaded by none other than Narcissa Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy was sparing no expense in making sure that their home was ready for her grandson's arrival. In doing so, she had put her considerable talents at planning and ordering people around to very good use.

Her son and husband had tried numerous times to curb her more outrageous plans; all in vain. Apparently Luke's room just _had_ to have a ceiling bewitched like that at Hogwarts. And the seven year old simply _must_ have his own selection of purebred stallions, not to mention state-of-the-art brooms and his own army of servants and house-elves to command.

Seeing his mother prattle off another set of orders to someone else, Draco felt his eye twitch. Oh yes! Ginevra was going to kill him. No two ways about it.

He could only hope that she would choose to give him a merciful end. After all, he had tried to stop his mother. Severus would vouch for that. Hopefully she would have forgotten the bat-bogey hex.

Sighing, Draco made his way to his study; he too, had things to do before his son came home.

_This was going to be interesting._

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review. =)**


End file.
